In celebration of holidays, birthdays and other parties, it is common for people to decorate their home, office, and other locations. Christmas is a specific holiday that many people celebrate. In celebrating this holiday, a substantial number of people happily decorate their homes. An evergreen tree, real (real christmas tree) or artificial (artificial christmas tree), is a particular decorative ornament that is almost always displayed. Both the real and artificial christmas trees are further dressed with decorative bulbs, tinsel, garland, a string of lights, and other ornaments.
Many people have christmas tree trimming parties so that friends and family can be together in celebration. During this joyous time, the guests decorate the tree. It is highly probable, however, that any excitement during this time will be diminished because of a set of tangled up string of christmas lights.
After the string of christmas lights are removed from storage, these lights generally can not be immediately placed on a christmas tree because they are tangled or knotted. It is therefore an objective of the inventor to provide a string of lights that can be immediately put on a tree after being removed from storage.
Some people become so frustrated because of all of the tangles and knots in the old string of lights that they throw the old lights away and then purchase new strings of lights. It is therefore an objective of the inventor to provide a set of string of lights that are reusable.
If the old string of lights is not thrown away, a person may notice that after untangling the string of lights that it is difficult to place the lights evenly on the tree. It is therefore another objective of the inventor to provide a string of lights that can be placed evenly on a tree.
After the prior art string of lights are placed on the christmas tree, it is highly likely that at least one of the light bulbs has been broken during storage. The light bulbs can easily be broken because the lights can not be stored safely. It is therefore, another objective of the inventor to provide a string of lights that can be safely stored.
Additional objectives of the inventor and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice on the invention. The objectives of the inventor and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.